1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and more particularly to an electronic device for reading identity cards.
2. Related Art
In the recent years, the government of China began to issue the second generation resident identity card (2nd generation ID card for short) to its citizens. Each of 2nd generation ID card has an embedded chip storing encrypted personal data. The encrypted personal data is read via a wireless card reader. For example, a laptop with a built-in wireless card reader is available in the market. The laptop includes an antenna of the wireless card reader. The antenna is disposed between a display panel and a keyboard of the laptop. In order to read the 2nd generation ID card by the antenna of the wireless card reader, a user has to open the laptop for exposing the antenna of the wireless card reader. However, it is inconvenient for users to open the laptop first before reading the 2nd generation ID card.